youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DGR
Dave (born ), better known online as DGR '(which stands for: Dave Garrison Rettice), is an American YouTuber and streamer that mostly plays ''Super Mario Maker. As of June 28, 2019, Dave moved on to making Super Mario Maker 2 videos. Content Dave is known for his gaming content including Super Mario Maker etc. He played other games though like Super Mario Odyssey, uploading Is It Possible series. Now in Super Mario Maker 2, he uploads contents like beating troll levels, challenges etc Series/Challenges Super Expert No Skip '''Super Expert No Skip is where Dave attempts to play Super Expert 100 Mario Challenge without skipping any levels. However, he may skip if the level is impossible. One of the times where he was forced to skip when he comes upon a level where the player needed to do a phantom jump to proceed. However, the phantom jump was patched making the level impossible to beat. Trolled Series The Trolled Series is where Dave plays troll levels. Mayro and many other people have made troll levels for Dave. Remember, troll levels can be frustrating but when people design them well, you can have a fun time. The Super Pacifist Challenge The Super Pacifist Challenge is where Dave attempts to beat the easy 100 Mario challenge without touching any coins, power-ups and without killing enemies. If he fails he must restart the level. Skipping is allow if the level is impossible to beat. 1 Life Challenge Dave tries to beat the 100 Mario Challenge with 1 life. If he dies one time, he fails the entire thing. Death=Skip Challenge Dave tries to beat as many levels as he can but he skips it if he dies. Multiplayer Versus Multiplayer Versus is where Dave plays the Multiplayer Versus Mode, recently he reached rank S World Record Sniping World Record Sniping is a new series where DGR attempts to snipe as many world records as he can on his friend's levels. Uncleared Levels Challenge The 'Uncleared Levels Challenge '''is where Dave tries to beat as many uncleared levels as he can. Popular Videos Series in SMM *Super Expert No Skip *Trolled Series *Super Pacifist Challenge *1 life challenge Series in SMM2 *Super Expert No Skip *Trolled Series *Multiplayer Versus *Death = Skip Challenge *Friend vs. Foe *World Record Sniping *Uncleared Levels Challenge Trivia *A trolled level was made for Dave by his wife Amanda. *Darby from Blue Television Games is Dave’s best friend. *Ryukahr and Mayro are friends of DGR. *In a recent video posted by Nathaniel Bandy, DGR is featured. *Dave and his wife are Christian. *Dave lives in Pennsylvania. *Dave has 2 known children, Carmen and Willow. *Dave has 2nd and 3rd place records on Speedrun.com playing 'The Adventure of Little Ralph' on the PS1. *DGR has his own page on IMDB Quotes *“It’s not a troll level unless you get sent back to the beginning or a previous checkpoint”'' *''"They can always take my World Record, but they can never take my First Clear!"'' *''”Mario is embarking on a New Jersey”'' *''”If you’re behind, you probably won’t win”'' *''”PROGRESS CITY!”'' *''”CHECKPOINT CITY! It's a beautiful city, that Checkpoint City."'' *''"Second checkpoint! It's Christmas baby!"'' *''"Let's flipping GO!"'' *''"Patience is a virtue"'' *''"He who waits, dies"'' *''"He who hesitates, dies"'' *''"He who waits, survives?"'' *''"He who speaks, dies, apparently"'' *''"Why must I speak?!"'' *''"Me not talking is the key to succes"'' *''"Gird thy loins!"'' *''"Fill thy horn with oil!"'' *''"Do I smell cheese?"'' *''"Let's YOLO it"'' *''"Let's put on the YOLO-bolo"'' *''"Thank you sir, may I have another?"'' *''"We took a red ball to the face, that's always a good way to start your day"'' *''"We didn't die, but we pretty much did die"'' *''"Smack! Dat! Axe!"'' *''"I am the P"'' *''"Call me P DADDY!"'' *''"You need to feel the P, you need to touch the P, you need to jump on the P, you need to embrace the P"'' *''"Red balls in the morning, sailors take warning!"'' *''"Red balls at night, sailors delight!"'' *''"We're gaining the lore!"'' *''"The plot thickens"'' *''"My '200 IQ' big brain"'' *''"I am smarter than my wife, but don't tell her"'' *''"Havn't seen that since my old college days"'' *''"CLUTCH DADDY!"'' *''"Momma Sweet Nectar"'' *''"Always go right!"'' *''"Right is always right!''" Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016